ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 167 (23rd September 1986)
Plot Lofty's stag-do and Michelle's hen night arrives. Pauline tells Arthur that he could go to prison; she wants to cancel the wedding and pay the money back, but Arthur says it is too late. He reminds Pauline they have until Christmas to get the money. Angie asks Den about a comment James made about second tenancies, wondering why she was consulted over the idea. Ethel gives Tom a bag of fag-ends that she has been collecting for him. Lou is angry at Arthur when he refuses to tell her where he got the money from for the wedding. Michelle wonders why Pauline has not been happy since winning the Glamorous Granny contest, but Pauline refuses to tell her it is because of Arthur. Kelvin searches for an employer to sponsor his mathematics and computing degree. Ali grows frustrated at one of the cab drivers he has employed and wants to fire him, but Mehmet does not let him. Debbie searches for Tony, wondering if he can recommend any estate agents to her. The band practice at The Vic for the competition as Angie and Kathy prepare for Michelle's hen party. Simon allows the band to play his song, "Something Outa Nothing". Pauline suggests to Arthur that he tells people he borrowed the money from a cousin, as otherwise the whole family will go down. Pete is determined to make Lofty's stag-do one to remember, despite Lofty's insistence that he does not want to get drunk. The lads head over to The Vic and start drinking. James brings a Queen Victoria bust to The Vic. The ladies enjoy Michelle's hen party upstairs as they make their versions of men they would and would not date out of newspaper cuttings. Pete pranks Lofty by telling him he planned for a girl to sleep with him the night before his wedding; Lofty refuses to sleep with the girl, but when he tells her this he quickly realises it is a joke. The men then play card drinking games, which results in Lofty getting drunk. Kathy and Michelle berate Pete for getting Lofty drunk when he has to be carried upstairs in The Vic because he has passed out. Upstairs, Den wishes Michelle good luck for her wedding and for the future. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Girl - Zoe Nathenson *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and Michelle's bedroom *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *This episode marks the tenth time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I could do without this stag night....' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes